Reincarnation
by Maddi.-.Chan16
Summary: Sakura sprout blooms in a dark heart. All he sees is pink and he's rather fond of it. Crazy AU non-massacre Itasaku -


The sun was setting over the park. Rosy hues cover the skies. A rose haired child was making her way home. It was just a normal day, but when she was just a few houses down from her own, screams echoed into her ears. Her little heart was beating against her chest as she darted to her home. Pumping her little legs, tunnel vision focusing on her wide open door, see did not see the black cloaks darting around her and her home. In a split second, she collided with a hard, black wall. Taken aback, her emerald orbs meet an ANBU weasel mask. Another cloak lands next to him. "Itachi, deal with her, Genma and I will handle them." The masked figure spoke gently. "Will do, I will take her to the Hokage, I am glad we found her before the incident." A silky, soft voice rang out from behind the mask. The weasel kneeled down in front of her. "Your name is Haruno Sakura correct?" The mask muffled voice spoke out to her. Emerald eyes widened in fear as tears started to pool. The closer he moved towards her the more she began to flinch and pull back. Sighing, he reaches up slowly and slides his mask of his face. Itachi handed her the red and white mask, "See?" The bright crimson of his Sharingan clashed with her emerald orbs. "There is nothing to be afraid of." His arms reached out for the child. "May I take you to the Hokage? You will be safe there." Sakura did not reply, her eyes never leaving his. He opened his cloak to allow the child to cling to his torso, shooting a gentle smile at her.

Hopping from roof top to roof top, Itachi took his time for the sake of the small child clinging to him for life. This little girl is only six and she lost her whole clan. Although the clan was not particularly big like that of the Uchiha or Hyuuga and were not nearly as powerful either. There had been rumors that she is the reincarnation of the clan's creator. The Haruno clan creator was a force to be dealt with. She held eyes that pared to the Sharingan and the byakugan. She was the daughter of the Sage of Six Paths, like Indura, that created the Uchiha clan and Ashura, which created the senju clan, Kagura had obtained visual prowess and strength. Unlike her brothers that donned dark hair and dark eyes, she had blush colored hair and deep emerald eyes, hence why Sakura was considered her reincarnation. Although she has not awakened her bloodline limit yet, the odds are against her, no one in her clan has achieved it yet.

Finally reaching the Hokage tower, Itachi landed on the balcony that leads to Lord Third's office. A curt knock, followed by an "Enter", and he was standing in front of the Hokage. Kakashi was there as well, of course he would be, Sakura, along with his otouto and the Kyuubi container will be on his genin team. Looking down at the wide eyed girl that still clang to him like a newborn pup, he did not want her to live the shinobi life. He did not want her to lose the pure innocent look in her eyes. That moment he vowed to himself that he will not shelter this girl, but protect her.

"Itachi, report!" Sarutobi's stern voice filled the room. Itachi eyed Sakura's form as she retreated further into his neck. She was scared. "Shisui and Genma are still there subduing the enemy. I found her a few houses down from her home." He started with a hard voice. "Put her down Itachi, she is not a baby." Lord Third's voice was more sincere this time. He gently placed her on her feet. Only being eleven, he was a tall boy, reaching the height of five foot five and still growing. She was barely four foot. She was still trembling slightly as the initial fear was wearing off.

Another knock surrounded them. "Enter." Shisui and Genma sauntered in from the window where ANBU reported. They slipped off the masks. They both carried grim looks. No survivors.

"Shisui! Genma! Report!" The sternness was back in his voice making Sakura flinch again. Shisui was the first to speak, "In front of the child? With all due respect Hokage-sama but I cannot and will not do that!" Itachi watched Sakura as she let go of him and walked her way over to Shisui. He noticed her eyes locked onto him so he kneeled down to her level. He was not prepared for what happened next. Her emerald orbs focused on his crimson eyes, she glanced back to Itachi, and both pairs of eyes were red. Her small hand reached out to the top of Shisui's head, entangling it with his curly, dark locks. "Tis okay, Shi-kun! Mama always said that I am a big girl now and big girls have to be strong!" Shisui is not as stoic as the rest of the Uchiha men, tears brimmed his eyes, "They're gone, and Sakura-chan is the last Haruno." Itachi let go of a breath he did not know he was holding. Her mother's last words were that Itachi and I need to watch out for her, the people that did this can come back for her." Sakura's little arms wrapped around Shisui, his head buried in her shoulder has he tried not to cry for the little girl. The news had not clicked yet with her. Within moments she quickly pulled back from him, her eyes large with fear. She stumbled over slightly, holding her temples in pain.

Just like Uchiha, those who are able to activate the Mangekyō, not the Mangekyō Sharingan though. The Haruno clan's bloodline limit, Mangekyō, or simply Kaleidoscope eye is entirely different than the Uchiha's advanced Sharingan. Once bright emerald orbs deepened to dark green almost black. Her pupils turned stark white, the contrast was astonishing. Sakura flinched harder when her pupils bled out. The atmosphere in the room changed. It was once heavy and sad, now it was light and a feeling of serenity surrounded them. That's the power of the Mangekyō. It can bring peace, but I can also bring hell.

Sakura looked around at the new world in front of her. Everything was defined and sharp; she could also read chakra levels. "Congratulations Sakura, you have awakened your bloodline limit, the first in the Haruno clan to do so." The Hokage said with a sad smile. "Itachi, will you take her to your mother, ask her to house her until other arrangements can be made." "Hokage-sama, I would like to speak to my father to let her stay in the Uchiha house hold." Itachi said opening his arms open for Sakura to walk into. She wrapped her tiny arms around him as he lifted her up, legs wrapping around him in the process. Shisui stood and walked towards the duo. "That is a good idea, she must learn to trust you two until she can protect herself." The Hokage paused, gathering his words. "From now and until then, you two are to be taken of mission rotation. Your mission for now will be to shadow and protect Haruno - no Uchiha Sakura until she is able to protect herself." The Uchiha boys stared at him with wide eyes. "It is for the best to remain under the Uchiha name, it will throw off any suspecting people." The crimson eyed pair gave curt nods. "Dismissed." Sarutobi's voice became hard again.

"Sakura-chan, hold on tightly to Ita-kun okay." If looks could kill Shisui would be dead. "We are going to save some time and teleport to the compound. Shisui placed his hands on her back and Itachi's shoulder. With a poof of smoke, they were gone, but something was different. It wasn't just Shisui's dark smog and Itachi's feathers; there were also pink flower petals in the mix. The boys didn't notice but Sarutobi had a peculiar look on his face. "I hope you know that you are doing Haruno Mebuki and Kizashi." He spoke aloud to no one in particular.

~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~

"Lord Third, your two o'clock appointment is here." The door opens to an odd sight. Haruno Mebuki and Haruno Kizashi waltz in, Mebuki was holding a small pink bundle. "Lord Third, we must discuss something very important." Kizashi jerks his head slightly towards the bundle in his wife's arms.

Sarutobi opened his arms and Mebuki gently placed the pink blanket in his hold. Immediately bright green orbs connected to his. Pink tuffs of hair and a toothless grin, he was holding a newly born Haruno Sakura. The name fit her perfectly. "She has the chance to unlock Mangekyō." Kizashi glances at his wife and then to Sarutobi. "She is little now and once people find out about her, they will come and kill us and take her eyes." Sarutobi closed his own eyes. "When the time happens, just save her, let the massacre happen." Mebuki spoke up. "We all have come to the conclusion that we will sacrifice ourselves for the sake of our princess." She paused for a brief moment. "We welcome it with open arms." An eerie silence fell over them. "Uchiha Mikoto is a close friend of mine." She takes another pause to find her words. "She is willing to take Sakura in under the Uchiha name; she will be raised as a shinobi along with her sons, Sasuke and Itachi." Her sad smile hit Sarutobi. He was unhappy that they could not do anything about what will become the Haruno Massacre, but he will insure Sakura all the protection. "We are going to live our lives to the fullest with Sakura until the day comes. We ask when it happens that you do not worry about us, just find her and save her."

~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~

Sarutobi looked out his window; the soft pelts of rain against the glass drew a soft, sad smile across his withered face. "I hope this is what you wanted, I planted a seed inside Itachi, like you wanted, Mebuki and Kizashi. Soon the Sakura tree will blossom into a tiny sprout."

The smoke, petals, and feathers dissipated. The trio was standing out front of Itachi's home, the rain falling onto them. Itachi was still cradling the shaken child in his arms. Feeling her son and nephew's chakra signatures, Mikoto throws the door open, her eyes were wide. She knew that it would happen, just not this soon. The child was only six. They walked onto the porch, out of the rain, her eldest holding the small pink blob. "Sakura, hi, my name is Mikoto but you can call me Auntie." Itachi sat her gently on her own feet. "Mother I must talk to father. Lord Third requested she goes under the Uchiha surname until she becomes of age." He did not like to be hard with his mother but this was clan issues. "No need my son; this has been in the making for six years." Her eyes were staring intently at the ground. "What do you mean in the making?" To say she was shocked would be an understatement. This was the first time her son had ever raised his voice to her. She smiled sadly to herself knowing fate had already chosen. "Let us bring her in and get her bathed and I'll tell you everything." She kept her voice quiet. Fagaku was watching from the open door at the scene as it unfolded. He watched as the pinkette with wide jade eyes clung to his eldest son, the Uchiha clan heir. He was shocked that the usually stoic heir was showing a gentle smile to the rose haired child. She reached out placing her tiny hand in his. Her emerald orbs looking for an okay in his obsidian ones. Fagaku looked to his wife, she too was smiling. With her becoming a part of the clan with a marriage to one of his boys, the clan would be stronger than ever. Hopefully, Itachi will be able to change this corrupted clan for the better, with this girl by his side.


End file.
